


i'll stay by your side

by skz_jpeg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind!Jisung, Fluff, M/M, if you blink you'll miss the angst, kind of a dick!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: blind!jisung develops a close friendship with minho who, before an incident, used to basically bully jisung because of his blindness.





	i'll stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> slight panic warning within the first half/beginning-ish of the story.

Jisung never had perfect vision. He has had glasses since he was a toddler and he never admitted to anyone as he grew older just how bad his vision was with or without glasses. With glasses, he could see when his mother was smiling at him, without he could see that his father was wearing a blue shirt. But then something changed when he turned 13, almost like destiny was waiting for him to become a young man to suddenly take away what little vision he had. And now he was legally blind.

Contrary to what people may believe, most blind people can see just a tiny bit. In Jisung’s case, he can see shadows but he can’t see his mother’s smile, he can’t see if his father is wearing a long sleeve or not let alone the color of his shirt. But what he did gain is a new insight on life despite how little of his life he can see now. He became sensitive to touches and smells and noises. He knows when it’s his mom or dad walking up to him. He knows which one of his two big dogs is the one cuddling against him because of how different their fur is despite them being the same breed. He can also differentiate which one of his friends is the one guiding him when he gets himself stuck in the back of the group. It’s almost always Minho. 

Minho is a special one. Jisung remembered hating him in the beginning because of how insensitive Minho was to Jisung’s blindness. Jisung used to hate life because of how sudden his loss of vision happened and Minho took it upon himself to make stupid jokes like ‘hey, Jisung, can you pass me the salt? Oh, wait, you can’t see which one’s which.’ And everyone knew that it was a joke, Jisung knew it was a joke, but he really wished he could pass him the salt because then that meant that he could see it and him.

Chan had to be the one to tell Minho to tone it down with the jokes because he noticed how forced Jisung’s laugh was. Minho toned it down for maybe 2 hours and then hit him with a ‘there’s no way you’re blind. You always look straight at me when I talk to you.’

Jisung can see his shadow because of the light behind him and uses that as a reference to where his eyes more or less are and he does that with everyone he meets. After that, Jisung began ignoring Minho especially when he kept treating Jisung like he could actually see and then suddenly remembering he can’t and then rubbing it in his face.

He remembers how Minho and Jisung’s true friendship became a thing. Jisung was out with his friends and usually when that happens, he doesn’t bring his guide dog with him because usually one of his friends would guide him. But then there came a point where no one was guiding him because they thought someone else was. They ran down the crosswalk as the little guy on the screen told them they had 4 seconds before the light turned green and the cars began driving. No one realized that Jisung wasn’t being guided. They left him on the other side of the road, panicking as he stayed put where he hoped was on the sidewalk and not on the actual road. He felt the bumps of the mini ramp and that let him know he was safe enough but he was alone and it was a cloudy day. There was no sun to cast shadows for him to see. He felt the air hit him as cars drove by and Jisung was too scared to move in any direction. He could hear his friends on the other side of the road profusely apologizing and telling him he was okay and to not move. As if he actually could. He was panicking. He became so aware of his panicking that he was afraid he was going to pass out and fall forward towards traffic.

His senses were overflowing and he was sure he was going to pass out when arms wrapped themselves tight around him and moved him backwards without letting him go. Their scent was a bit unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. Jisung couldn’t quite put his finger on it until they spoke.

“I’m sorry. We thought someone had you. I’m so sorry.” Minho was the one holding him and apologizing. He never offered to guide him and now here he was apologizing for leaving him. Minho wasn’t responsible for him since he was always the one picking fun at him yet, a few seconds later when he heard running footsteps, no cars in front of him, and then all of his friends’ voices, he realized that Minho had run down the crosswalk when he was technically not supposed to yet to get to Jisung. Minho was the last person Jisung thought would do that yet here he was. That’s the day their friendship actually became a true friendship.

Minho didn’t let go of him and if Jisung did, Minho was always right behind him. Jisung usually hated when people would hover over him as a precaution so he wouldn’t hurt himself or run into things but with Minho, it felt like he just wanted to be there for when Jisung needed him. It didn’t feel overbearing.

 

Jisung remembers the first time he hung out with Minho, just the two of them. Jisung wanted to go to the older’s house so that he could still have his computer or his tv or his play station to do things with whereas at Jisung’s, there’s not much to do because Jisung couldn’t really play video games. He had a laptop and a TV but every device had a voice accommodation that speaks out every little thing for him and he’s sure it would annoy Minho, but said man insisted he go to Jisung. He claimed he wanted Jisung to feel comfortable in his own space rather than just hear Minho play games by himself or anything.

They ended up revisiting one of their shared favorite books. Minho read while Jisung just listened. He had a nice voice and with the lamp creating a silhouette of Minho in Jisung’s eyes, he had a pretty face too. Maybe, Jisung didn’t hear the last 2 chapters that Minho read aloud. Instead, he just watched him.

 

Jisung remembers the first time he went to Minho’s house. It smelled like him, he’d almost think that he lived alone but he heard his mother’s voice greeting him a few seconds after he arrived.

Minho took him on a tour around his house and apologized for it having two levels. Jisung told him he did not mind in the slightest and that he is perfectly capable of going up and down stairs and Jisung had a feeling, he’d get used to doing so at Minho’s house eventually. Which he did. After a couple of weeks, a routine started up where every weekend, Jisung would go to Minho’s on Friday night to sleep over and then they’d both go to Jisung’s where Minho would sleep over and then he’d go home alone Sunday evening.

Jisung always looks back at those first few moments of their sudden friendship. He also looks back at them when he questions why it took so long to figure out how in love he was with Minho.

Even though Minho was nearly equally as scarred by Jisung being left on the opposite side of the road, he never treated Jisung much different. Jisung didn’t like being hovered over and Minho didn’t feel like he really needed to. He just liked being close to him.

Jisung for sure thought that he’d be the one to confess first, but Minho did. When he thought Jisung was asleep, he whispered softly how much he wishes he could kiss Jisung on the cheek only so he would ask him if he could see it coming.

Jisung was the first to kiss him on the cheek however. He missed and hit close to the corner of his mouth but did he miss his cheek or his lips, really? Minho couldn’t stop smiling after that and was for once glad that Jisung couldn’t see him. Soon, cheek kisses became a thing, Jisung always missed by a little (or a lot) and Minho always got really close to Jisung’s face to freak him out before he ended up holding Jisung’s head in both of his hands and slapping one on him with an overdramatic sound effect. It never failed to bring a swarm of furry, tickly animals all over the inside of Jisung’s chest and stomach.

But one of Jisung’s favorite moment was how Minho tricked him into kissing his lips. He didn’t really trick him though. Both of them knew that but Minho always said that he bamboozled Jisung into kissing him first.

It was close to Minho’s birthday and they were sleeping at Jisung’s house. They were watching or hearing a movie playing in the background. Shrek 2, of course because it’s a classic, when Minho turned to look at Jisung. Jisung could feel Minho’s eyes on him and turned to face him. He couldn’t really confirm if the other was looking at him until Minho got closer and spoke.

“Can you kiss me? On the cheek?” Minho never asked that. It was always out of the blue, casual, normal. But something felt different like that last part of the question wasn’t supposed to be there and that he didn’t really mean to ask that. Still Jisung leaned forward a little.

“Am I close?” Minho took a while to respond. Jisung had a feeling Minho turned his head to the side when he spoke his confirmation to trick Jisung into believing that he really was about to kiss his cheek if he leaned closer. But just as soon as he finished speaking, he moved his head back to face Jisung.

Jisung could feel his soft breath on his face. He knew Minho was facing him directly. But he let Minho believe that Jisung thought he was about to kiss his cheek as he leaned forward. He missed a little. He ended up kissing just his bottom lip but Minho quickly corrected him and neither were surprised that this was the outcome but both were feeling furry, tickly animals stampeding in their insides.

“Wow,” Minho breathed out and Jisung blew up in a fit of giggles. His first kiss. His very first with someone he used to hate. Minho couldn’t help but to giggle with him. When their giggling began dying down, Minho leaned over him and put a hand down on the bed next to Jisung’s side and Jisung immediately stopped giggling. He held his breath and gently brought out a hand to feel how close Minho was to him. He felt the edges of his face, cupped his jaw and let his thumb touch his lips. They weren’t the fullest but they were so nice to kiss. They felt soft and smooth pressed against Jisung’s. He had to feel it again. And again. And again. For the rest of the night all they ever thought about was kissing the other. When they had to separate the next morning because Minho had a family thing that day, they hesitate majorly. Jisung was lowkey afraid that the special moment would disappear the next time they saw each other. Minho didn’t think that because he truly wouldn’t have ever thought that it would. And it didn’t.

Minho greeted Jisung with a peck on the lips the next time they saw each other, catching him by surprise.

“Oh, sorry. I forget sometimes. Should I like tell you before I do that?” Jisung shook himself of his minor shock and shook his head.

“N-no, I actually kind of like the surprise. Just maybe don’t go that fast like give me some time to like, ready myself or something.” Jisung laughed. Minho was looking at him so fondly the whole time it took him to formulate and finish his sentences.

“Got it.” A few seconds of not so awkward silence happened before Minho, at a reasonable pace, leaned back in to kiss Jisung. This time, Jisung was ready and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Minho’s shoulders. He liked that Minho was just a little bit taller, a little bit broader, and a little more toned than him. 

He liked how their relationship came to be. He liked how, now, Jisung didn’t have to worry about if he missed his cheek or not because it’s not missing anymore no matter where his lips ended up on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short, like maybe a little over 1000 words and i end up going at 2,000 and was about to keep going hence the awkward ending.
> 
>  
> 
> so listen, i tried to make the blindness as accurate as possible. I was once friends with a girl who was blind and could only see very little light through her peripherals and i remember how she could walk on her own and up and down stairs with a walking stick all over the college campus and only occasionally would have someone guiding her. i never saw her as someone i had to protect and look over 24/7 cause she knows her shit. she's not incapable and doesn't need to be babied and i tried to bring a little of that into this story though i didn't touch on that a lot...
> 
> with jisung panicking on the other side of the road, keep in mind he wasn't born blind, and although his vision was impaired, if he was in that situation before his blindness, he'd be fine. but he went blind as a teenager and he is still a teenager and not 100% comfortable with crossing roads by himself hence the panic.
> 
> this representation of blindness was inspired by molly burke on youtube and i tried to describe it the way she did. I don't like going into writing stories in which someone has a disability or disease without any research or as accurate representation as i can make it so if you happen to know more about blindness than me, please kindly educate me especially if i wrote something wrong or off in this story.
> 
> this story wasn't meant to offend anybody which is why i try to represent this as real and as least "woe is me"/"i'm incapable of everything cause i'm blind" kind of story. it's a love story and one of them happens to be visually impaired.
> 
> also, i don't think minho would be rude like he is in the beginning at all in real life. that's part of the drama. sorry.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed this story and i encourage any writer out there thinking of writing a story in which a character has a disability or disease to do your research and to not overdo with the whole woe is me shit. it's overdone and it's not realistic. like yeah, it's a fanfic it's not that deep sis, i know but like if you're going to devote your time into writing a story with this significant detail, educate yourself a little before doing so. in fact it could actually help/inspire you with your story.
> 
> okay cool, have a nice day. thank you if you read all the way through this. i appreciate you. :)
> 
> p.s. how flipping annoyed are you by how many times i wrote minho and jisung. my word document is showing me an endless amount of red squiggly lines under their names smh


End file.
